Love Quiz
by YouKnowYouLoveMeGleekTVDLoVer
Summary: Mac finds an online love quiz and makes Veronica take it though Veronica doesn't know that Mac has ulterior motives. Is Mac successful in making Veronica see that Logan is the person she thought about when taking said quiz?


**A/N This is a One Shot. **

**Enjoy!**

~~VM~~

"Mac, it's silly."

"Come on, Veronica, it's supposed to be fun and _normal_."

"Fine," the blonde grumpily compiled.

"1. You are walking to your boyfriend/girlfriend's house," the computer whiz reads of her laptop.

"I wouldn't be walking, I'd be driving," Veronica critically comments the 'Love quiz' that she's been forced to answer.

"There are two roads to get there. One is a straight path which takes you there quickly, but is very plain and boring. The other is curvy and full of wonderful sights on the way, but takes quite a while to reach your loved one's house," the brunette with blue streaks reads, "Which path do you choose? Short or long?" She asks her blonde friend.

"Well it depends on the situation of course," the blonde once again critically analyses the question.

"Just answer it Veronica," Mac says, not wanting Veronica to beat around the bush.

"Well, if you take the boring route you might not be in a good mood; this depends on the person if you're a nature person you would not like the plain scenery and would option for a better view. The shorter route would get you there sooner and since you are going to see a loved one, you should be in a good mood," She says thoughtfully and wonders that this answer depends entirely on a person's needs and their current situation; it shouldn't be used to determine something about oneself.

"If you took the long route, you'd be happier, since you get to enjoy the beauty of nature and absence makes the heart grow fonder so it's a good way to build anticipation though you would get tired but-" the petite blonde detective is interrupted by her impatient computer hacker friend.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be a kill joy, Mars."

"Whatever Mackie, since I do love photography and capturing 'wonderful sights', I guess long route, next question."

"2. On the way, you see two rose bushes. One is full of white roses. One is full of red roses," Mac reads out but this time it's Veronica that interrupts her.

"So, whichever route I chose I would have seen these bushes?" She questions.

"Veronica, it's a quiz."

"Yeah, yeah. But didn't the first question say that the shorter route would be plain, how are roses seen as plain? When I heard boring and plain I thought desert."

"Veronica, the point is not to critically view every option or word but to just answer it, it's not an exam," Mac sighs and begins to read again.

"You decide to pick 20 roses for your boyfriend/girlfriend. What colour combination do you choose?" She finishes and looks at Veronica expectantly.

"Why would I pick flowers? I'd rather not destroy the innocent plant; you of all people should back me up on this. You hate it when people ruin nature for their own gain," Veronica blurts out her thoughts but she knows her friend will remind her that it's just a quiz blah, blah, blah.

"It's just a question Veronica," Mac says but does agree with Veronica's critics. She really does hope that the end result is as she predicted, so this would all be for everyone's own good.

"Fine, I'd alternate it for every two white roses, one red rose in between. It'll be, 12 white and 6 red."

"It would look nice," Mac comments as she pictures the bouquet.

"I know, right," Veronica says with a smile.

"3. You finally get to your boyfriend/girlfriend's house. You ring the bell and the maid answers."

"Of course my boyfriend is a rich jackass," Veronica says as she rolls her eyes and Mac smiles to herself.

"You can ask the maid to please get your loved one, or you may go get them yourself. Which action do you take? Ask the maid or do it yourself?" Mac looks at Veronica, she likes this question. It's a question that's making Veronica remember a certain rich jackass.

"Why inconvenience others? I'd get him myself; he'd either be playing his stupid Xbox or sleeping anyway," Veronica answers casually and for once she had not criticised the quiz, this fact has not gone unbeknown to Mac.

"Hmm are you thinking about a certain rich jackass?" Mac fishes at her friend, knowing that the petite blonde wouldn't admit to anything.

"Next question, chop, chop, Mackenzy," Veronica rushes her friend. Mac friends it amusing that Veronica didn't want to take the quiz at first but now looks curious at what other questions it holds.

"4. Now, you go up to your girlfriend/boyfriends room. No one is there. You can leave the roses by the window sill, or on the bed. Where do you put the roses? Bed or window?"

"Are the roses going to sleep?" Veronica asks with a serious expression.

"Always one to comment," Mac says and rolled her eyes, no matter how curious, Veronica will forever be snarky.

"Seriously, who came up with that? What if he jumped on the bed and crushed them? All my hard work would have went for nothing!" Veronica says dramatically.

"True," Mac agrees and for once lets her friend rant.

"But then again what if he doesn't see them? And if I left them on the bed it would be visible, it's romantic too," Veronica trails off, she's not one for being romantic but she knows that a certain jackass would appreciate the gesture.

"So bed?" Mac asks.

"Yeah," Veronica agrees.

"5. Later, it's time for bed. You and your loved one go to sleep, in separate rooms."

"Seriously? If we were staying in the same house I'm pretty sure the point was to be together."

"You wake up in the morning, and go to your boyfriend/girlfriend's room to check up on him/her. You enter the room: Is he/she awake or sleeping?"

"If he were awake, he would have come to me. Besides he's not a morning person," The words flow out of her blonde friend's lips and Mac smiles.

"Again, there's that he you talk about. A rich jackass who sleeps till late. I wonder who that could be?" Mac asks with a knowing glint in her eyes, Veronica avoids her gaze and ignores her words.

"Sleeping," She answers.

"6. It's time to go home now, and you start to head back."

"Obviously-" Mac continues before Veronica can go on another rant.

"You can take either road home now: The plain, boring one that gets you home fast; or the curvy, sight-filled road that you can just casually take your time with."

"Wouldn't I use the same logic I used in the beginning and take the same route from which I came?"

"Which road do you choose? Short or long?" Mac reads the question as if she had not heard the blonde speak.

"Mac!" Veronica lets out a pout.

"What? It asked!"

"Long," Veronica sighs.

"Analysis: 1. Which road do you choose to take to your love's house? The roads represent your attitude towards falling in love. If you chose the short one, you fall in love quickly and easily. If you chose the long one, you take your time and do not fall in love easily."

"So, I take a long time to fall in love?" Veronica questions the computers results.

"According to him eight years, so yeah," Mac retorts and realises that she let it slip.

"What? That's not true! It was five," Veronica argues and Mac smiles at her friends slip. Veronica looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Um, what's the next one say?" She tries to divert her friend's attention.

Mac knows that her friend is taking the attention of herself but doesn't mind it because by the end her friend would admit it to her.

"2. What combination of roses do you choose to give your love? The number of red roses represent how much you expect to give in a relationship. The number of white roses represent how much you expect in a relationship. Therefore, if a person chose all red with one white, he/she gives 90% in the relationship but expects to receive only 10% back."

"That's stupid and not true; my logic was to find a good arrangement for the flowers, not how much love I have to give," Veronica once again argues with anger leaking out, she hates the fact that she knows it's a little right.

"Well I guess it's saying, if he gave 100%, you gave 50%," Mac senses her friend's anger and tries to tell her it's not about the amount of love per say. She knows that Veronica loves Logan a lot and does things in her own way but she expects more from Logan than she actually does; but Mac also knows that her petite blonde friend doesn't do it intentionally.

"I believe in equality! Thank you very much," Veronica retorts.

"3. Do you ask the maid to get your love, or do you do it yourself? This question shows your attitude in handling relationship problems. If you asked the maid to get your loved one, then you may beat around the bush, maybe asking a third party to intervene. Avoidance of problems runs high. If you went and got your loved one yourself, then you are pretty direct. If there is a problem, you confront it and deal with it. You want to work it out right away."

"Is that a way of saying I'm direct?"

"I guess so, because we all know you confront but don't deal."

"Hey!"

"It's true," Mac shrugs.

"4. Where do you put the roses? On the window sill or on the bed? The placement of the roses indicates how often you'd like to see your boyfriend/girlfriend. Placing the roses on the bed means you need lots of reassurance in the relationship, and you'd want to see your loved one every day, if possible. Placing the roses by the window show that you don't expect or need to see your loved one too often."

"Is it saying that I'm insecure? I'll have you know that I can go without seeing Logan for as long as I like without being insecure," Veronica defends herself.

"And the truth comes out," Mac smiles triumphantly; she'd known that Veronica would admit it.

"Oops," Veronica says, at seeing Mac's look and she did just admit it.

"Uh huh, and you'd get all sorts of crazy jealous if you didn't see him," Mac shakes her head.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Lo-jacking..." Mac trails off.

"Fine I would; did."

"5. Do you find your love asleep or awake? Finding your boyfriend/ girlfriend asleep: You accept your loved one the way they are. Finding them awake: You expect him/her to change for you.

"Aw you love him just the way he is," Mac coos.

"Weirdly the Bruno Mars song just popped into my head," Veronica says but she can't help the guilt as she remembers times where she may have tried to change Logan; but in all honestly she does love him the way he is and contrary to what she says or does she doesn't want him to change himself, his personality just his continuous drinking and disregard for his school work.

"6. Which road do you choose to go home? The short and long roads now represent how long you stay in love. If you chose the short one, you fall out of love easily. If you chose the long one, you tend to stay in love for a long time."

"What? So I take forever to fall in love and forever to fall out of it?" Veronica summarises.

"So that's why you and Logan never seem to stick on any other relationship, but wait I already knew that!"

"So basically I'm forever in love with the jackass named Logan," Veronica asks out loud but she hadn't meant to.

Mac laughs and nods her head, happy that she was right and that Veronica would soon be happy as well with Logan.

"Great," Veronica sighs and thinks, damn normal teenage love tests, "Does this mean I get an A?" She asks her Q.

All the brunette computer whiz does is laugh and soon her petite blonde detective friend laughs along with her.

~~VM~~

**I got this love quiz off the internet. It's not mine. Though I did take it. I love quizzes, it's fun so I wrote a fanfic.**

**Hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
